


Sherlock and John

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem inspired by a reading of "221B" by Vincent Starret written during the Series 3 Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John

“And running, falling, fighting,  
we will watch them,  
in darkened rooms of death,  
on streets of stone:

This Doctor,  
wounded far  
from Queen and Country;  
This Puzzle Solver,  
brilliant,  
but alone.

Though tales may break our hearts  
and leave us yearning,  
Though madmen rise from hell  
to seek their ends,

We’ll watch in bliss  
each story’s slow unfolding;  
of these two  
partners,  
brothers,  
lovers,  
friends.”


End file.
